Just a Dance
by suburbs
Summary: Macy and Kevin dance at Stella and Joe's wedding.


_Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS._

_Author's Note: I know that as soon as the new season starts, we will be flooded with Nick/Macy stories, so I wanted to throw out one more Kevin/Macy. And I tried to write one that would still be in cannon, so it takes place in the future._

_Dedication: To __Fiona12690 for all her lovely reviews this weekend._

Kevin wasn't sure exactly how it had happened. One moment he was happily watching his brother and Stella share their first dance as husband and wife, and then all of a sudden he was trapped by one of Stella's predatory, bimbo clients. His back was against the wall and she had placed herself squarely between him and freedom. He glanced wildly around the room, hoping to make eye contact with someone who could rescue him. As she leaned into him suggestively, he seriously considered just screaming and running away; it might cause a scene, but at least he would be free of her.

Just as he drew in a deep breath in preparation for his escape, he heard a familiar voice, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Kevin promised me a dance and I'm here to collect."

"I did?" Kevin looked over at Macy Misa in confusion before realizing that she was offering him a way out. "I mean, I did," he added relief flooding his voice. "And here you are, and they are playing music so we should definitely go dance now." He knew he was babbling, but he was so glad to see Macy and so happy to escape from the frowning woman in front of him that he didn't care.

He reached out and grabbed Macy's hand, practically dragging her towards the dance floor, while she giggled next to him. As they reached the center of the floor, he looked down at her, "Thank you so much, Mace! I was a few seconds away from panicking. Seriously, you're my hero."

"No problem, Kevin," Macy said with a smile. "I never could stand to see a member of JONAS in distress."

Kevin was amazed at how comfortable he felt dancing with her, even though it had been several years since they had last seen each other. As he looked down at her, he was struck by how much he had missed her and how absolutely stunning she looked. Her brown hair fell in gentle waves around her shoulders, and her eyes were even prettier than he had remembered. Without even thinking, he blurted out, "You look beautiful."

He noticed a slight flush to her cheeks as she replied, "Thanks. Stella is a pretty amazing stylist."

He shook his head, "It has nothing to do the dress or the make up or anything. You've always been beautiful."

He knew he should probably stop talking; it wasn't a good idea to tell your brother's ex-girlfriend that you thought she was gorgeous, but for some reason he couldn't help himself. Besides, there was nothing wrong with complimenting a friend, even friend that you hadn't seen in two years because she and your brother had had a painful breakup. At least that was what he tried to tell himself.

"You're sweet, Kev," she said with a smile.

"I'm just telling the truth," he replied honestly.

For about the millionth time, he wondered how on earth his brother had ever let someone as amazing as Macy get away. He knew that if he had been lucky enough to date her, he would have done anything to make her happy.

He was startled out of his thoughts when she asked, "How have you been?"

"I've been good. We're still touring, which is fun. How about you? What have you been doing for the past few years?" He saw her eyes cloud with sadness for a moment as she frowned, so he added quickly, "I mean I know the basics from Stella because I ask about you all the time, but I would love to hear it from you."

Once again, he sounded like a babbling idiot, but at least his rambling had put a smile back on her face. "I just graduated with my masters in physical therapy. I'm job-hunting right now; I want to work with disabled kids at a children's hospital. And I coach track and basketball for Special Olympics here in LA."

"That's awesome Macy," he said enthusiastically. "Do you think maybe I could come watch one of the meets some time?"

"Sure," she answered happily. "You would love it. The kids are amazing – they are so full of joy! And I know they would adore you. In fact," she added with a grin, "you would be perfect as one of the official huggers at the finish line."

"Wait," he joked with her. "All these years I could have been an official hugger? How come no one told me? Let me know where and when, and I'll be there."

She laughed and smiled up at him, and he realized that just being near her again was filling him with happiness. Shaking his head in disbelief, he finally said what he had been thinking for years, "My brother may be three points shy of a genius, but he was an idiot for letting you get away."

At first he thought he had said something wrong because she stopped dancing and let go of him. But then, she threw her arms around him and he heard her say, "I've missed you so much," as she rested her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Me too, Macy. Me too."

As they slowly swayed to the music, he could feel butterflies erupting in his stomach. He gently brushed his lips across the top of her head and promised himself that he was going to keep in touch with Macy no matter what.

Across the room, Stella stood with her back to the dance floor, taking a quick breather. As she reached for a glass of water, she heard Joe say, "Hey, Stell. Remember how you said you hoped Nick and Macy would get back together at our wedding? And you got upset with me when I told you it would never happen?"

"Yes, Joseph. I remember," Stella replied with an edge to her voice. She was shocked that he would bring up such a touchy subject at their wedding. Sometimes she wondered if his mother had dropped him on his head as a baby.

"How would you feel about Kevin and Macy instead?"

"What!" The blonde exclaimed, almost dropping her glass of water in surprise.

"Look," Joe replied, pointing to the center of the dance floor at the couple in question. Stella sighed happily as Kevin blushed as he reached out and brushed a strand of Macy's hair away from her face. A moment later, though, she was frowning. "But what about Nick? How do you think he'll feel about them?"

"Nick will be happy for them," a voice behind them said. The bride and groom turned to find the man in question standing there.

"Really?" Stella asked, searchingly.

Nick looked out at the dance floor. She saw a flicker of sadness cross his face as he watched his older brother dance with his ex, but it cleared quickly. He turned to Stella and said, "Just because things didn't work between us, doesn't mean I don't want the best for Macy. And could you imagine anyone better for her than Kevin?"

The three of them stood quietly for a moment watching the couple on the dance floor.

"It could be nothing," Joe said. "Just two old friends sharing a dance."

Stella knew that her husband was right – it could be nothing. But somehow she thought that it was more than just a dance; it was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
